Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 endings
For the spoiler-free requirements, see: Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Trophies Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 features a total of 3 endings, the Normal Ending, the True Ending, and the Conquest Ending. The Normal Ending may have an event extension depending on the player's actions. A total of 5 extensions can be seen through the normal ending if certain requirements are met. All endings and extensions result in a trophy. Endings are determined by two variables: Shares and Lily Ranks. Normal Ending '''Condition: '''The game will end with the Normal Ending if none of the conditions are fulfilled for the True Ending and the Conquest Ending. The story will end in Chapter 6: Evil's Fading Silhouette after defeating CFW Arfoire. The party defeats Arfoire, but shortly after the party discovers that they had only destroyed her body. The CPUs explains that the CPUs from the past used their bodies to seal Arfoire. The CPU Candidates had come to believe that the CPUs will use the same method, but they assure that it's only the worst-case scenario. After the CPUs assured to their sister that they won't get sealed with Arfoire that easily, they directed their attentions back to Arfoire and attack her again. Arfoire disappears along with the CPUs, their fates remaining unknown. Some time had passed, and the cast came to accept that Neptune, Blanc, Noire, and Vert were sealed up with Arfoire. All CPU Candidates are about to be commenced as CPUs of their respective nations, though the situation with Leanbox remains unknown. Nepgear gives her commencement speech in front of an audience in Planeptune. Somewhere in the audience, it was revealed that the CPUs had survived the ordeal with Arfoire. Apparently, they were "late" because Neptune "struggled to get ahold of her leg that Arfoire was holding onto." As a form of punishment, the others catapult Neptune so she can take responsibility of revealing that they had survived. Nepgear, Uni, Ram, and Rom had gave out their commencement speeches. Then, Neptune appears "from the sky" as a result from her being catapulted. Blanc, Noire, and Vert reveal themselves shortly after. The story then ends with an emotional reunion. Normal Ending extensions Additionally, the Normal Ending may extend with more events if certain requirements are met. Although they are labeled as endings, all five "endings" are rather extra scenes that extend from the Normal Ending. All requirements must be fulfilled before the fight against CFW Arfoire in chapter 6. Human Ending '''Condition(mk2): '''To unlock the Human Ending, all nations must have local shares below 70%. Additionally, all Lily Ranks with 5pb., Compa, Gust, IF, and Nisa must be up to Love. '''Condition(Re;Birth 2): '''To unlock the Human Ending, all nations must have local shares below 70%. Additionally, all Lily Ranks with Compa, IF, Red, Broccoli, 5pb., Cave, Falcom, CyberConnect2, MarvelousAQL and Tekken must be up to Okay (Lily Rank 5+). Nepgear invites all the playable makers to her place for a sleepover to celebrate their triumph against Arfoire. Then the casts find their positions on where to sleep. After they find their positions, they discuss their plans on what they should do for the rest of the night. The scene ends after they talk about how they should stay in Nepgear's home everyday. Planeptune Ending '''Condition: '''To unlock the Planeptune Ending, Planeptune's local shares must be at least 70%. If the player already recruited any of the other CPUs, their respective nations' local shares must be below 70%. Additionally, Neptune's Lily Rank must be up to Love (Okay(Lily Rank 5+) in Re;Birth2). Both sisters of Planeptune "play hooky" from their work. As the sisters relax in their room, Histoire arrives shortly to "give them a piece of her mind." Neptune explains that she's been "working" too long and deserves a rest. The scene ends with Histoire giving the sisters a break from work for 3 days. Leanbox Ending '''Condition: '''To unlock the Leanbox Ending, Leanbox's local shares must be at least 70%. Vert must be recruited, and her Lily Rank must be up to Love (Okay(Lily Rank 5+) in Re;Birth2). Planeptune's local shares must be below 70%. If the player already recruited any of the other CPUs, their respective nations' local shares must be below 70%. Nepgear was doing some paperwork until Vert came over. Apparently, she's been coming over to Planeptune recently to visit and play with Nepgear. Reluctantly, she agrees. Vert dresses Nepgear up in a pink dress. Chika and Neptune were watching from a corner, both jealous of how Vert and Nepgear are spending more time than them. The scene ends with Nepgear giving in to Vert and be a "doll to dress up." Lastation Ending '''Condition: '''To unlock the Lastation Ending, Lastation's local shares must be at least 70%. Noire must be recruited. Planeptune's local shares must be below 70%. If the player already recruited any of the other CPUs, their respective nations' local shares must be below 70%. Additionally, the Lily Ranks with Noire and Uni must be up to Love(Okay(Lily Rank 5+) in Re;Birth2). Noire was training Uni, but she believes Uni is only half adequate because of her sole reliance on raw power. Unsatisfied and determined to beat her sister, Uni drags Nepgear along and forced her for a training session. As Uni "trains" with Nepgear, under the shade of a tree, Neptune and Noire discuss on how each will surpass each other soon enough. The scene ends with Nepgear deliberately trying to run away from Uni, whose trying to land a hit on her. Lowee Ending '''Condition: '''To unlock the Lowee Ending, Lowee's local shares must be at least 70%. Blanc must be recruited. Planeptune's local shares must be below 70%. If the player already recruited any of the other CPUs, their respective nations' local shares must be below 70%. Additionally, the Lily Ranks with Blanc, Ram, and Rom must be up to Love (Okay(Lily Rank 5+) in Re;Birth2). Nepgear visits Blanc's place in Lowee to read and to visit Ram and Rom. The present CPU Candidates decided to read together with Blanc. They slowly find their way into relaxing on Blanc like furniture. She gives in the current situation she's in, rather being relaxed on like furniture than Nepgear, Ram, and Rom "making a bunch of noise." The scene ends with Nepgear deciding to read one of Ram's comic books to Rom and Blanc saying, "Life could be worse, I guess." Conquest Ending '''Condition: '''The Conquest Ending is the ending result of Apocalypse: Savior's Sorrow, an alternate chapter separate from chapter 6. To advance to this chapter, the following conditions must be met before the second CFW Magic fight in Planeptune during chapter 5: *Planeptune's global shares must be at least 55%. *See the Chirper event with Mid-Level Explorer in Leanbox. Leanbox's local shares must be at least 55% (none for Re;Birth 2) to see this event. *See the Chirper event with Arfoire Mom in Lowee. Lowee's local shares must be at least 55% (none for Re;Birth 2) to see this event. *See the Chirper event with Slayer in Lastation. Lastation's local shares must be at least 55% (none for Re;Birth 2) to see this event. *Must have recruited all of the CPUs (Noire, Vert, and Blanc). **Note : All CPUs and CPU Candidates with a Lily Rank of 8 or above will lead you to holy sword end. Avoid recruiting all maker can lead you to conquest end. With the outcome favoring Nepgear, Arfoire was finally defeated. As Nepgear was about to slay Arfoire with the cursed sword, Arfoire didn't hesitate to dodge, letting herself be impaled. Arfoire explains that she let herself lose because Gamindustri was already on the verge of destruction. Nepgear retorts that Gamindustri will be peaceful as long as Arfoire is gone from the world. Arfoire explains that Gamindustri will indeed be peaceful under one nation ruled by one CPU, but there will be no conflict, war, and competition, meaning that mankind will not advance and will soon decay. Nepgear ensures that she will never let Gamindustri fall under her leadership. Arfoire responds that the people will soon demand freedom after a while. She ends her words by saying she is eternal and will come back if called upon again. News spreads about the CPU's "disappearance" around Gamindustri. Ten days after Arfoire's downfall, Nepgear comes to a resolve to bring about order. As Nepgear went around Gamindustri to restore order and addressing its problems, Nepgear contemplates Arfoire's last words echoing in the corners of her mind. Nepgear ensures herself that she won't let Gamindustri fall and will use any means necessary to do so. Main Endings The CPUs finally defeat Arfoire once and for all. Refusing to vanish alone, Arfoire decides to drag all of Gamindustri's feelings with her. The party then experiences a very powerful earthquake. Apparently, the Gamindustri Graveyard is collapsing. Neptune and Nepgear collapse, but they escape along with the others thanks to their help. Three months have passed, and the damage done by Arfoire was repaired. Everybody had returned back to their daily lives. Compa resumes her profession and soon became a nurse at a clinic. 5pb. resumes her career as an idol, and Cave comes back to Leanbox and returned to her work. IF goes back to work as an agent Guild, and Falcom resumes as an adventurer. Underling and Pirachu continue to distribute Arfoire chips, although they're redundant after Arfoire was annihilated. They're soon later chased by both Falcom and IF. Underling and Pirachu managed to run away, though they're soon taken chased by Nisa and Gust, who had teamed up with each other to serve justice to those who needs it (in Re;Birth 2, Red and Broccoli, who had teamed up with search for the new wife of Red). In Lastation, Uni managed to surpass Noire in paperwork. In Leanbox, Chika tries and manages to get a busy and working Vert to hang out with her. In Lowee, Blanc struggles with the trouble that Ram and Rom is giving her. In Planeptune, Nepgear goes on a sister hunt to bring Neptune back to work on her duties as a CPU. Holy Sword Ending (Re;Birth 2) only '''Condition: '''The Holy Sword Ending is the ending result of Apocalypse: Savior's Sorrow, an alternate chapter separate from chapter 6. To advance to this chapter, the following conditions must be met before the second CFW Magic fight in Planeptune during chapter 5: *Planeptune's global shares must be at least 55%. *See the Chirper event with Mid-Level Explorer in Leanbox in chapter 2. *See the Chirper event with Arfoire Mom in Lowee in chapter 2. *See the Chirper event with Slayer in Lastation in chapter 2. *All CPUs and all Makers must be recruited. *All CPUs and CPU Candidates with a Lily Rank of 8. **Note: This step does not actually have to be done before going to the Apocalypse chapter, but it MUST be done before the Planeptune event after finding the sword, as you won't be able to raise their Lily Ranks due to them leaving the party. This must actually be completed before the Lastation event that follows, but this only applies to Neptune as she doesn't leave the party. This ending begins like the Conquest Ending, but after defeating Noire and Uni, Nepgear spares the CPU's lives and breaks the sword, claiming she wouldn't give up the CPUs and the Canidates for the world. The sword is soon after reforged using Sharicite from all the nations, resulting in a weapon that can defeat Arfoire without requiring the sacrifice of any CPUs. This new 'Holy Sword' is then used to defeat Arfoire. True Ending '''Condition (mk2): '''The True Ending is the ending result of Chapter 8: Defenders. To unlock the additional chapters, all CPUs must be recruited, and all of the global shares of each nation must be at least 15%. You must also have all characters (excluding the two DLC characters Falcom and Cave) with a Lily Rank of 4 or 5. Unlike the Normal Ending, there are 2 additional chapters after chapter 6. The True Ending can be viewed after defeating DOS Arfoire in chapter 8. '''Condition (Re;Birth 2): '''The True Ending is the ending result of Chapter 8: Defenders. To unlock the additional chapters, all CPUs and all Makers must be recruited, and all of the global shares of each nation must be at least 15%. You must also have all characters with a Lily Rank of 4. Unlike the Normal Ending, there are 2 additional chapters after chapter 6. The True Ending can be viewed after defeating DOS Arfoire in chapter 8. Category:Neptunia mk2 Category:Character categories